In today's business environment, servers used to provide downloads of software often receive connections from download aids. Typically, these download aids are browser plug-ins that facilitate downloads by using more than one connection to get a file. A download aid can be set up to use thousands of connections and this can lead to overloading the server, thus, leading to what appears to be a denial of service attack in some network environments. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to provide cost-effective ways to strengthen their ability to provide downloads of software from a server without overloading the server.